Reunited
by theduckninja
Summary: After hiding her crush, Beca finds out the consequences of hiding her feelings.


"Why are you so stupid?" Beca Mitchell said to herself. "You like her, so why can't you be nice to her?"

Beca was pacing in her dorm room after walking back from Bella's rehearsal. Aubrey had yet again pointed out that they were doing it her way not Beca's way.

"You know what? I'll just go apologize," Beca said to no one, "No, then she'll know something is up."

Beca sat down on her bed desperate to know how to handle this crush.

Beca heard a knock, "Who is it?"

"Do I really need to say?" A familiar voice said behind the door.

"What do you need, Chloe?" I asked through the door.

"It's not what I need, it's what you need."

I let her in, "What exactly do you think I need?"

"Someone to talk to," Chloe said sitting on my bed with me.

Chloe and I became close other the year and she found out about my crush on Aubrey from how much time I wanted to spend over there.

"She's just frustrating, but I can't help but want her so much. She's so beautiful and so smart and confident," I said dreamily.

"You know, you could tell her that," Chloe said pulling me out of my dreamlike state.

"So she can laugh at me?"

"Bree isn't like that at all, she'll be taken back at first because," Chloe got interrupted.

"Because the stupid alt girl with ear monstrosities likes her," Beca said thinking that was what Chloe was going to try to sweeten up.

"No, because she's not used to that. She's used to people coming to me or finding out that people were too fearful to ask her out like you are right now."

"Thanks, you're such help," Beca sarcastically said.

"Beca, sometimes you've just got to confess your sins," Chloe laughed, "But seriously, you need to tell her."

"I will," Beca said and thought 'one day.'

That day was pushed back, after being yelled at for helping them win made Beca not want to confess her feelings. The week of spring break, Beca spent it alone trying to figure out if she truly liked Aubrey. When Chloe texted her that Bella were back in, Beca was hurt that she was the only one who cared to let me know. After the talk with her dad, she headed over to find the mess. In the pool, it was magical.

After the pool, it wasn't so magical. Chloe cornered her right after.

"You still haven't told her," she said in an accusing voice.

"I don't have the time right now; I need to work on the set for the Bellas. You remember that acapella group that were both in that you forced me to join?"

"Beca, you really need to tell her," Chloe said.

"I will."

"You've said that before, but you didn't."

"I never said when I would."

"Fine, I'm not forcing you, but I'm suggesting," Chloe said before walking away.

After the Bellas were announced the winners, Beca pulled Aubrey in for a kiss. Aubrey shocked at first but kissed back. She smiled down at Beca after they pulled back. When they finally got to a quieter area, Beca confessed everything.

"Aubrey, I really like you and I should've told you earlier but you pissed me off after I pissed you off and I'm not making sense anymore, am I?" Beca rambled.

"Beca, calm down, I really like you too, but timing is just off. I really wish I could, but I don't think I could handle a long distance relationship. Maybe one day," Aubrey said sadly.

"I get it," Beca looked down.

"I really wish I could, but I just can't. It's unfair to you," Aubrey kissed Beca, "but like I said, maybe one day."

After graduation, Beca never heard from Aubrey. Chloe had to confess that she failed, and Beca made sure to get her jokes in about that. Chloe accepted all the humiliation that Beca was trying to give her because it took Beca's mind away from the 'what if's. Beca finally hit her senior year remaining captains with Chloe.

Now she was on the bus going who knows where because Chloe thought they needed to bond. They finally arrived at some campsite.

"So how did you hear about this place?" Beca asked Chloe.

"From yours truly," Beca heard and recognized that voiced instantly. She dropped her stuff and ran over to hug Aubrey.

After their day of torture, Beca's feelings of hurt resurfaced. She sat by herself near the water.

"Hey," Aubrey said sitting down.

"Hey yourself," Beca said angrily.

"I know you're pissed off at me again."

"It's been three years! I have every right to be angry, you said you couldn't do long distance, but you're only two hours away from Barden," Beca said in a hurtful voice.

"I haven't always been here. I was in North Carolina trying to run a business with my family," Aubrey said trying to stay calm.

"And you couldn't come and talk to me because?"

"I thought you moved on," Aubrey said looking down.

"To who exactly? The only blond bitch around me that has me turned on is Kommisar," Beca said.

"I thought you would've moved on to Chloe," Aubrey said still looking down then looked up, "Do you really still think I'm a bitch?"

"I would never do that to you, and I don't think that I would work well with Chloe in a relationship. Yes and no, I know you can care, but still the thought of you all bossy still turns me on," Beca said looking at Aubrey.

"Chloe can make anyone function in a relationship with her."

"She would guilt trip me every day. She pretty much did that anyways," Beca said.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said looking away from Beca.

"Can that one day still happen?"

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked confused.

"You said that maybe one day we could be together," Beca said remembering that day.

"Do you really want to?" Aubrey asked.

"Aubrey, I've wanted you since the day you called me a bitch for calling acapella lame. It was after I was saved by Chloe with money from you that I wanted you for an actual relationship. Please can we have that one day?" Beca finally let out after three years.

"Come on," Aubrey sat up and offered her hand to Beca.

"Where are we going?" Beca accepted the hand.

"I'm not making my girlfriend sleep on the ground."

"Oh, so now I'm your girlfriend?"

"Yes, you are my adorable, small, badass girlfriend," Aubrey said before kissing her cheek.

"Ok, so you're not letting me sleep out there because I'm your girlfriend, but you're making your best friend for over seven years sleep out there."

"Chloe wanted that. Grab your laptop, I'll let you charge it," Aubrey said laughing at the excitement Beca showed before running to get her laptop.

Beca slept very comfortably cuddled up next to Aubrey. She got a rude awakening from Aubrey, but it was made better with coffee and she got to watch the rest of the Bellas grumpily exit the tent.

"Why weren't you in the tent?" Chloe asked sleepily.

"I confessed my feelings, so leave me the hell alone about them now," Beca said at a smiling Chloe.

"Finally," Chloe said before Aubrey walked over.

"Fall in line!" Aubrey yelled and everyone raced to her fulfill her request.

"Does Beca get to be the only one who gets coffee or can we all have coffee?" Emily asked.

"Legacy, you only get coffee if you bang the drill instructor," Amy whispered too loudly. Beca's face turned red as Chloe's hair.

"I'll have you know I was not being 'banged' last night. Beca and I enjoyed a movie that she fell asleep during before all of you," Aubrey yelled out at Amy. Beca was now trying to hide behind Chloe.

"That's just what she wants us to think," Amy attempted to whisper to CR.

"Amy, how do laps sound?" Aubrey asked in a kind voice.

"Not that fun."

"How about I add jumping jacks to the list?"

"Still not sounding fun," Amy said not getting the point.

"How about the Bellas join you in your laps?"

"I don't think they'll like that."

"Maybe they should join you in your jumping jacks?" Everyone was yelling at her to shut up.

"I'm sure that we'll be fine, sir."

"Get started," Aubrey said.

"But," Amy started.

"Go now." The Bellas all started to run when Aubrey stopped them, "Nope, just Amy. Emily, right?" Emily nodded, "Consider this you're coffee. Go to the lake."

After another long and tiring day, Chloe's confrontation with Beca, and after they found their sound. They enjoyed their last day at lodge of Fallen Leaves. The Bellas and Aubrey were all sitting around the campfire one last night.

"So do we have to sleep in a tent again?" Amy asked.

"I guess not," Aubrey said with her arm around Beca.

"Can Beca sleep in the guest house with us or are you planning on banging her tonight again?" Amy asked.

"You want to sleep out there with them?" Aubrey asked Beca.

"Yeah, but I want to spend time with you," Beca said.

"Then yes, Amy, Beca can sleep out there with you all if you're ok with me being out there too," Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, I was going to ask you to sleep out there. I need time with my best friend," Chloe said.

Everyone was settled in different areas of the guest house. Aubrey and Beca were laying on the floor with Chloe on the couch next to them.

"I wish I could've gotten the courage to see you earlier," Aubrey admitted.

"I do too, but I'm alright with this too," Beca said.

"Really?" Aubrey asked surprised.

"Yeah, it sucks it didn't happen sooner, but I still have my chance with you. That's all I wanted," Beca admitted.

"You're so cute," Aubrey said leaning into Beca.

"I'm badass, you're the cute one," Beca said meeting her lips with Aubrey's.

"Captain and past captain, Legacy is in the room!" Amy yelled across the room.

Beca pulled away from Aubrey, "Legacy is in college." Beca resumed kissing Aubrey.

"She's still only a child. Think of the child," Amy continued to yell.

"Amy," Aubrey said.

"Yes sir."

"You are all in college, the only exception is me. You should just be mature because you all need sleep. Now go to sleep," Aubrey said.

"Thank you," Emily yelled, "Goodnight."

"I'm happy too," Aubrey kissed the top of Beca's head, "I'm happy."

"Good, now take your own advice and go to sleep," Beca said sleepily.

 **So this is my first Pitch Perfect fanfic. This is a result of me not being able to sleep. I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.**


End file.
